vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashen One
Summary The Ashen One is the playable character and the protagonist of Dark Souls III. The title of Ashen One is given to the player by the Fire Keeper of Firelink Shrine. By the events of Dark Souls III, the Ashen One rose from their grave and started a journey to defeat all other Lords of Cinder and return them to their thrones, thus putting an end to the cycle of the First Flame and the curse of the undead once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 6-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-B Name: Ashen One Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Unknown (Can be either male or female depending on the player's preference) Age: Unknown Classification: Ashen, Undead, Dark Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, 7, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Resurrection (Via Darksign), Dimensional Travel (via the Whitesign Soapstone and Red Eye Orb), Weapon Mastery, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (With pyromancies like Great Chaos Fire Orb), Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can cause frostbite via spells like Snap Freeze or weapons like Irithyll Straight Sword), Earth Manipulation (Can cause literal earthquakes via Earth Seeker and spew earth boulders via Boulder Heave), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation (Via Acid Surge), Mind Control (With Rapport), Invisibility (With Hidden Body and Obscuring Ring), Shapeshifting (Via Chameleon), Energy Blasts, Telekinesis (Can create omnidirectional shockwaves with Wrath of the Gods), Lifesteal (With the Lifehunt Scythe, and other weapons), Aura (Can create healing or buffing auras through the Warmth spell or Lothric War Banner respectively), Limited Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb the souls of defeated enemies and also use them to attack like Great Heavy Soul Arrow), Sound Manipulation (Can become completely silent), Darkness Manipulation (Can create abyssal fire via spells like Black Serpent, or use Dark power via weapons like the Frayed Blade), Summoning (Can summon ethereal blades, a Lion's Spirit, with Valorheart, or an abyssal insect swarm, with Gnaw and Dorhys' Gnawing), Homing Attack, Paralysis Inducement (With Pestilent Mist), Limited Law Manipulation (With Twisted Wall of Light they can create a barrier that denies magic its claim to physicality), Statistics Amplification (Through various sorceries, pyromancies, miracles, items and consumables he can amplify both his physical and magical offense and defense), Damage Reduction (Both magical and physical, through various equipment and miracles), Power Nullification (Can restrict the enemy's use of magic with Vow of Silence, and Healing and Status Effect Nullification via Hunter's Charm and Hunter's Duel Charm), Gravity Manipulation (with Cat Ring and Spook, which greatly reduces fall damage), Teleportation (Via Homeward Bone and Homeward miracle), Air Manipulation (Can cause air fluctuations via weapons like Storm Curved Sword or Tailbone Spear), Explosion Manipulation, Limited Curse Manipulation (Via Crucifix of the Mad King), Extremely Limited Luck Manipulation (With weapons such as the Mendicant's Staff or other pieces of equipment such as the Shield of Want), Durability Negation (Against shields via Darkdrift), Limited Supernatural Luck, Resistance to Magic, Fire, Frost, Lightning, Dark, Mind, Soul, Toxin, Curse Manipulation, Petrification and Bleeding effects, Resistance to Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification via resisting Hollowing (Hollowing reduces even the mightiest warriors to dessicated corpses and the Darksign failed to completely suppress the Dark Soul) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Defeats Fire Demons who should be similar if not stronger than the Asylum Demon) | Country level (Fought with The Nameless King) | At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Able to harm the Soul of Cinder) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can attack with lightning and dodge close range lightning. Can dodge The Nameless King's lightning bolts. Can react to Dragonslayer Arrows. Defeated the Soul of Cinder in combat, who is far superior to Great Lord Gwyn) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | Class M | At least''' Class M', likely '''far higher' Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | Country Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class (Able to harm the Soul of Cinder) Durability: At least City Block level | Country level | At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Able to survive attacks from the Soul of Cinder) Stamina: Very high (Even when faced with constant punishment, the Ashen One is capable of carving his way through hundreds of enemies without much rest in-between each encounter.) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range with most weapons; dozens of meters with magic and arrows. Standard Equipment: *Weapons: Battle Axe, Spear, Bandit's Knife, Short Bow and Arrows, Long Sword, Estoc, Mail Breaker, Hand Axe, Mace, Sellsword Twinblade and a Club *Catalysts: Talisman, Sorcerer's Staff, Pyromancy Flame, Cleric's Sacred Chime *Rings: Great Swamp Ring, Young Dragon Ring, and the Life Ring *Shields: Knight's Shield, Wooden Shield, Round Shield, Kite Shield, Iron Round Shield, Target Shield, Leather Shield, Caduceus Round Shield, Blue Wooden Shield and a Plank Shield *An Estus Flask, Ashen Estus Flask, the Knight Set, Divine Blessings, Hidden Blessing, Black Firebombs, and a Young White Branch Optional Equipment: *List of all Weapons *List of all Shields *List of all Rings *List of all Armor *List of all Items Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with skill with several different kinds of weapons and experience fighting several different kinds of foes despite being at a disadvantage against them. Weaknesses: Fairly limited to what types of magic he/she can cast depending on what they're equipped with at the time, Power Within slowly drains his/her vitality until they're on the edge of death, teleportation isn't particularly useful in combat as it can only bring him/her to one location. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *List of miracles. *List of pyromancies. *List of sorceries. Key: Beginning of Game | Mid of Game | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) Byakuya's Profile (6-B Versions were used and speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Kenshiro's Profile (6-B versions were used, speed was equalized) The Beheaded (Dead Cells) The Beheaded's Profile (BoG Ashen One was used, speed was equalized) Isaac (Golden Sun (Verse)) Isaac's Profile (Both at High 4-C with Speed equalized) Ashen (A House of Many Doors) Ashen's Profile (Both at 8-B, Golden Bullets weren't allowed, and speed was equalized) Kyuss, the Worm that Walks (Dungeons and Dragons) Kyuss' profile (Speed Equalized, fight happened in Helm's Deep, both at 6-B and both fully equipped) Category:Characters Category:Dark Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Knife Users Category:Whip Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Animal Users Category:Life Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Law Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users